


Best Friends Forever

by DigitalWitness



Series: It's Always You [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalWitness/pseuds/DigitalWitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin picks a BFF necklace to give to Arthur for his 7th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start a mini series of Arthur/ Merlin kid fics depicting different scenarios. Arthur is 7 and Merlin is 5.

“Come on Merlin. We’ve been here for 30 minutes. Just pick the football necklace. Arthur just joined the football team, he’ll like that one I’m sure.” Hunith is touched at how much thought her son is putting into Arthur’s 7th birthday present. It’s quite adorable, but she was getting tired of seeing him switch between the same two racks only to pull out the same pieces, then put them back, then pull them out again. His eyebrows are furrowed and he looks deep in thought, like these necklaces will tell him the future if he focuses on them hard enough.

Merlin wants Arthur’s present to be perfect. He knows how picky he is and he really doesn’t want to mess up their friendship over a poorly chosen gift. If only his mother understood how important it was that he chose the best one.

Ten minutes later Merlin finally finds it. It features two dragons that carry a heart with the words BFF on it. “This one mommy! I pick this one! Because Arthur’s last name has the word dragon in it and I’m his bestest friend!”

“It’s perfect Merlin. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

 

Arthur was having the party at his house, or rather mansion, as it was no ordinary house. It had three stories, more rooms than they could ever explore, and an extravagant fountain in the middle of the court yard, where Merlin and Arthur frequently liked to ride their bikes and rollerblade.

When they pulled up to the front of the mansion the driveway contained a significant amount of cars. Ferraris, Bugattis, Porsches, and BMWs all decorated the perimeter of the driveway and Merlin was in awe seeing so many shiny cars in one place. His mom’s simple Volkswagen stood out glaringly, and Hunith tried not to let the displays of excessive wealth make her feel too uncomfortable. It wasn’t working.

Merlin ran up to the front door at lightning speed, arms swinging about. He was flailing so much he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings and his foot caught on to a rock making his whole body fly forward. Merlin’s arms were splayed out in front of him and he landed stomach first into the flower bed, knocking over what could only be assumed to be a very expensive flower pot in the process. He got a face full of dirt and his hair was sticking up in disarray. When he got up his right pant leg had a slash by the knee and his forearms were scratched. Luckily there was little blood involved. His once spotless pressed collared white shirt, was ruined with large dirt stains down the front.

Hunith ran towards Merlin, full of worry. She held him up and he stared at her unblinking for a few seconds before his face abruptly filled with emotion and tears started falling from his eyes.

When Merlin cried, really cried, he could rival a police siren. The commotion had been loud enough to be heard from inside the house and the butler, George, had only just opened the door to see what was going on when a blond head torpedoed past him.

Recognizing Merlin’s cry, Arthur ran towards him immediately and found him being comforted in Hunith’s arms. In the most authoritative seven year old voice he could muster he said, “Hunith I'm here now. You can go, I'll make sure he's okay."

Apparently Hunith was being shooed off by a seven year old. It was impossibly cute. Turning to Arthur she said, “I don’t think so Arthur. Merlin just hurt himself and ruined his clothes. He needs to change. We’ll have to go home and come right back.”

“NO! I want Arthur now!” Merlin ran into Arthur’s arms and held him around his middle tightly. Arthur smiled down at him and smoothed his hair back in place. Satisfied now that Merlin was with him, Arthur said, “See he’s fine. He just wants me to take care of him. Please let me Hunith!”

“I know you’ll do a marvelous job taking the best care of him but he still needs to get cleaned up, then go home and change.”

“There's no need the boy can wear some of Arthur’s old clothes.” Uther says joining the group. Hunith, annoyed by the fact that Uther had referred to her son as "the boy", but too tired to go home and come back, reluctantly accepted the offer. Uther turned to Merlin, then to the broken pot. He mumbles something unintelligible under his breath that sounds very much like “must be a mental affliction.” Voice full of restrained annoyance, he says, “Arthur, will you please take Merlin inside and choose some clothes for him while I clean up this mess? George please clean up the broken pot!”

“Already on my way sir!”

Once they were inside Arthur takes Merlin’s hands and checks them for injuries. When he sees scrapes of red against the pale of Merlin's skin he kisses them all and says. “There, now they’ll heal properly.”

Merlin giggles and puts his hand on Arthur's cheek. “Mommies are the only ones who kiss ouchies away Arthur!”

“Well, I want to also.” Arthur answers, placing his hand on top of Merlin’s. “Besides you’re skin is super soft.”

Arthur kisses the palm of Merlin’s hand and takes it in his again. “Arthur, why are you giving me so many kisses?”

“Because I like to and you look really cute when you’re upset, like a teddy bear or something.”

“I do NOT look like a teddy bear.”

“You’re soft and cuddly like one too.”

“Am NOT!”

Arthur leads Merlin through the house. They see Morgana and her boyfriend Leon decorating his birthday cake with football player figures. Morgana sees them and smiles at their joined hands. “Hey you two! Where are you guys--OH! Merlin what happened?” She notices Merlin’s dirt stained face and clothes. He has clearly been crying by the way his eyes are red.

“I fell down in the dirt and scraped my arms.”

“Are you okay sweetie?” She takes him to the sink and cleans up his face. “Do you need an ice packy for your knee?”

“Morgana! I'm taking care of Merlin." Arthur turns to face him and asks, "Merlin, sweetie would you like an ice packy?" Morgana rolls her eyes. Leon snickers in the background.

"No thanks. I think I feel better now that you're here."Morgana holds back a high pitched squeal and Leon just shakes his head and grins at them.  
“Just make my cake Morgana and leave the Merlin caring to me. I’m his favorite and I know how to take care of him all on my own!”

“If you say so…” Morgana says. She grins at them again. Arthur notices she does that quite a lot whenever he’s with Merlin.

As they leave the kitchen Merlin hears Morgana say, “Just wait Leon, in 20 years time I’ll be their maid of honor. How brilliant would their wedding be? They better let me help plan it. Oh my god, they should have it in a castle and then…”

They’re walking down one of many hallways when Merlin says, “Arthur, Morgana thinks we’re going to get married.”

Arthur shrugs his shoulders, “Hmm. Probably. I do love you a lot. We would both wear suits though.”

Merlin reddens and squeezes Arthur’s hand. Arthur gives him a peck on the cheek.

Arthur leads Merlin to a trunk containing clothes Arthur had out grown. There are so many t-shirts to choose from, but Merlin wants a blue shirt because it’s his favorite color. The only blue one present is an old footie jersey with PENDRAGON written on the back. He puts it on and picks a pair of matching blue shorts. Arthur waits for Merlin to change, and grins widely when he sees what Merlin is wearing. “Blue makes you look really handsome. It makes your eyes extra pretty.”

Merlin blushes and takes Arthur’s hand again.

They make their way downstairs and Gwaine calls them over to play football. Arthur is eager to show off how good he is now that he’s on an actual team. He tries to do fancy kicks and only pulls off half of them. His friends don’t seem to notice though, as they all try to do the same. Arthur dominates the football field, winning his team 5 goals. 

Merlin is quite the opposite on the field. His feet have trouble keeping the ball in line and when he does kick it he either kicks it to the wrong player or the wrong goal. He ends up scoring the winning goal for the other team. Arthur, never one to take losing easily, yells at him and calls him an idiot. Merlin looks at him with wide eyes full of hurt. Arthur immediately regrets it and reaches for him “Merlin.. I..”, but Merlin pulls away, running to Gwen and Lance swinging on the swings.

They see Merlin’s dejected expression and immediately know the source. “What did he do this time?” Gwen asks. Lance eyes him with concern.

“He yelled at me and called me an idiot because I helped the other team win. I don’t even like to play football, but it’s his birthday and I wanted to for him. I was terrible. He’s such a pr-pr-prat.”

“You can’t say that word Merlin, it’s a bad word!” Gwen advises. 

“But he can be so mean! I just wish I could play football well so I can make him happy. He probably hates me now.” At that Merlin’s tears come back. Gwen rubs his back and he leans into the touch.

No one sees as Arthur walks towards the group. He feels something twist in his stomach when he sees Merlin crying and Gwen soothing him.

Arthur feels like the worst best friend ever. 

“I even got him this dragon necklace that says BFF on it and it comes apart so I could wear one and he could wear the other. That way everyone will know we belong to each other. He’ll probably throw it away now.” Merlin sobs even harder into Gwen’s shoulder. Lance sits near them and pats Merlin on the back.

Arthur’s heart sinks when he hears Merlin say those words. He needs his best friend back. Slowly, he approaches the group.

“Merlin?”

Merlin’s head pops up immediately and his eyes are red and streaming tears.

“I’m so s-s-sorry A-A-Arthur. I’ll t-t-try to play better next time.”

“No Merlin, you didn't do anything wrong. You don’t like football and I shouldn't have gotten mad over a stupid game.” Arthur kneels to look at Merlin straight on. He wipes away his tears with his shirt sleeve.

Once Merlin stops crying Arthur pokes his ribs and starts to tickle him all over. “You’re not mad?” Merlin asks through the giggling, his body twisting and turning to escape the tickles. “I could never stay mad at you.” Arthur answers. He stops poking him and holds him up so he stands in front of him.

“I’m mad at myself for making you feel like I didn't want to be your friend anymore. I’d rather never play football again than lose you as my best friend.” 

Merlin beams at him. “Arthur, wait here.” Merlin runs to the gift table and takes a small box. He runs back to Arthur and hands it to him. “Open this.”

Arthur peels the paper away and it reveals a small jewelry box. He opens the lid and a dragon holding a split heart bearing the letter F appears. Arthur is confused at first, but then Merlin pulls out the dragon’s other half from under his own shirt and tells Arthur to put on his necklace. After it’s on, Merlin sticks the two pieces together and they form two smiling dragons holding a heart saying BFF.

Merlin is grinning ear to ear, meeting Arthur’s eyes. They are incredibly blue at this angle and Arthur’s voice breaks when he says “It’s perfect.” Merlin grins even harder, “It’s so you’ll always think of me even when we’re not together, and everyone will know you have a best friend, so they won’t steal you away from me.”  
“Or you from me.” Arthur gives Merlin a peck on the lips, then puts his arms around him and buries his face into the crook of his neck. Merlin does the same.

"Best friends forever?" Merlin whispered into his neck. Arthur responds by taking Merlin face in his hands and kissing him once again.

"Forever."


End file.
